


Captured, but not really.

by phantomrose



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, extremely married, reno isn't in any actual danger, rude is easily distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose
Summary: Reno has been captured by avalanche, Rude needs to get him and get out.________________“What took you so long Babe?” Reno’s voice cheerful, despite his injuries, leeches away some of Rude’s anger.“One day I’ll figure out how you do that.” Rude murmurs walking up next to the desk so Reno could see him without straining his neck. He scans the prone form for injuries, expression inscrutable behind his dark glasses.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Captured, but not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating mostly to be safe. Nothing too graphic.
> 
> Wanted to take a shot at writing a mission oriented fic. Hopefully this counts.

Captured, but not really.

Reno’s last checkpoint led Rude to a rundown part of Junon’s packaging district, a block from the Shinra warehouses. Salt water hung heavy in the air on the humid summer night.

The area was dark, flickering sodium lamps provided little illumination to the narrow network of alleys connecting the areas. Perched on the roof of a squat building Rude could hear the conversation between the three figures below; red bandannas black in the dim yellow light.

“Are you sure Holden? Be sure.”

“Of course, I am, I saw him kill Luca at operation 22. I won’t forget something like that.”

“I don’t know, you guys, a lot of delinquents out there cosplaying Turks. And this one seems a bit-” The young woman makes an uncertain gesture with his hand.

Rude smiled. Found him.

“I thought you said your guy has tattoos. Red hair isn’t exactly evidence.”

“What you think Shinra assassins can't afford concealer Goe? Be serious.”

“Well he knows too much now anyway; we can’t let him leave.”

“Kill him.”

Holden had just earned himself top spot on Rude’s sh*t list.

“No way Holden, he’s just some punk I’m not killing a random Kid.”

Rude wasn’t sure that at his age Reno still qualified as a ‘kid’ but people frequently underestimate his partner. Mistaking immaturity for incompetence.

“Say we don’t kill him? Say we just put him in a cargo hold bound for Wutai, it’ll be days before anyone finds him.”

“And if someone finds him before that what then? Shinra will pay top dollar for what he knows, sorry Mila, I’m with Hol we have to kill him.”

The girl Mila shifts in obvious discomfort stubbing out her cigarette before following the lead of her two colleagues. Rude drops down with a silence that belies his size, melting into the shadows, allowing the coterie to lead him to his goal.

The building they lead him to is an older structure in yellow sandstone, unlike the concrete of the more modern constructions. He could see why the location would appeal. It is next to a small pier frequented only by fishermen by day and prostitutes by night, no one who would risk curiosity at anyone else’s comings and goings.

Rude emerges from the shadow cast by the lamplight and quickly dispatches Holden and Mila. He isn’t done with them yet but Goe, the leader is most likely to be the more useful of the three.

The man barely has time to grab his gun before it’s knocked from his hand. He’s tossed into the doorway of the abandoned building, weak yellow light filtering through cracked dusty windows. Rude lifts him by his throat and Goe can see little beyond his own shocked expression in the dark mirrored shade.

“You have something that belongs to me.” Rude’s words are measured, calm and dripping with menace. “And you're going to tell me where he is.” He increases the pressure of his left hand watching the man struggle against his grip. His desperation increases and his face turns from red to purple, it’s futile and it’s important that the man knows it’s futile.

With the abrupt release of his fist Goe crashes to the floor wheezing. Rude couches next to him and taps his ear, “now please.”

“S...Second floor, room 244.” Goe wheezes,

“Are you sure Goe?” Eyes widen in fear at the mention of his name, “Be. Sure.” Rude punctuates the last two words by bending back the fingers on the Avalanche terrorists’ hand. He places his other hand over the man's mouth to muffle the wails of pain. Goe nods frantically through streaming tears and gasping breaths, still short of oxygen from the previous ordeal. “I’m sure, please Shiva I’m sure.” He sobs cradling his now freed hand.

Satisfied, Rude knocks him out tying him and his compatriots up with zip ties and depositing two of them behind a bank of dustbins. But not Holden, he’s placed carefully, just inside the door of the building. For later.

Security here is light, a non active site then, some sort of outpost? Tseng will want to this investigated later. Rude makes short work of the few sentries he encounters as he makes a beeline for room 244.

The room is not very large. More storage closet than office space, broken chairs stacked to one side and crates of spare uniforms on the other. In the centre illuminated by a single light bulb is Reno tied to a wide metal desk. Rude would have rolled his eyes at the cheesy dramatics of the setup if he wasn’t so otherwise distracted.

Pale hands are bound, pulled tight above fire red hair, held by rope woven into complex knots. Long slender legs bent over the end of the table are wrapped knee to toe in the same rope to bolted down legs.

The harsh light lends milky skin an almost sickly glow. The familiar face is stark without the signature tattoos highlighting the cut of high cheekbones. White hot rage blooms under Rude’s skin at the sight of bruises and blood smeared across Reno’s face. He takes two deep breaths before approaching. He should have hit the little idiots harder.

“What took you so long Babe?” Reno’s voice cheerful, despite his injuries, leeches away some of Rude’s anger.

“One day I’ll figure out how you do that.” Rude murmurs walking up next to the desk so Reno could see him without straining his neck. He scans the prone form for further damage, expression inscrutable behind his dark glasses.

“Enjoying the view?” Reno asks slyly. Ok maybe not so inscrutable.

“Now that you mention it,” Rude lets his eyes roam up and down the splayed form. “This does present some possibilities. Need a hand?”

“I had this under control actually” Reno tries a shrug, made awkward by his position. "Got some excellent Intel out of these amatures.

Rude doesn't doubt for a second that Reno can turn an 'interrogation' to his favour but he still raises an eyebrow to stare pointedly at the bound hands.

He watches slim fingers reach beneath the fabric of fingerless gloves, to pull out an exposed blade that Reno uses to cut though the rope. Hands now free he makes short work of the rope at his legs.

He turns to Rude triumphant, “Voila.”

Two steps in, his knees buckle under him, fall broken by a broad caramel hand around his waist pulling him back onto an equally broad chest.

“How were you planning on getting out of here in this state?” Rude asks, annoyance lacing his words. “They could have returned any time.”

“I’ll be fine in a minute.” Reno replies. He grabs one foot in his hand to rub life into the toes, “Why worry about crap that hasn’t even happened yet. Pass me my jacket.” he points to the corner of the room where the item sits in a crumpled state. Rude can’t even blame the terrorists for that one.

Impulsively, He shoves the redhead face first into the desk. He grips slender wrists behind in one hand the other pressing down on the small of his back.

“You need to be more careful.” Reno’s breath is now coming in heavy pants as Rude presses up tight behind him.

One by one, Reno relaxes his muscles allowing himself to be held down.

“Depends.” he relies breathlessly. He wriggles his hips backwards, spine arching into Rude’s grip. “Will you do this every time I’m bad?” the last word is dawn out, laden with innuendo, “because I’ve got to tell you-”

Rude cuts him off with a tug of his ponytail maintaining a firm grip on his wrists..

“You. Are. A. Brat.” he lets go, taking some pleasure in the groan of complaint as Reno gingerly rolls his shoulders. “We’re not done here.” He takes a step back. They need to leave soon.

“Counting on it”

Reno is effortlessly flipped round, recovering quickly to preen under the scrutiny of glittering hazel eyes. Rude must have removed his glasses while his back was turned. Reno soaks up the sight of his exposed features, warm brown complexion glowing under the harsh office lighting. He leans up but three warning fingers press against his stomach instructing him to stay in place.

“You never button your damn shirt.” Rude murmurs tracing his fingers over sharp clavicles.

“Only because I know you love it”

Rude doesn't refute this. Instead he wedges his fingertips over one fastened button, rubbing his thumb over the small disc and pulls, the remaining buttons flying away in its path.

Reno’s nipples have peaked in response the chill office air. He makes a desperate sound as Rude steps forward pressing up against his exposed body. The two erections pressed tight against each other elicit matching groans. Fresh copper blood seeps from the reopened wound on Reno’s lip under the ferocity of their kiss.

“I should let Avalanche ‘capture’ me more often.” Reno gasps as they part.

“Don’t. Joke.” Rude growls.

He pauses, then pushes Reno back down onto the hard tabletop.

With sore shoulders and unsteady legs Reno is unable to resist the firm hand at his sternum so he goes down easily torn shirt pooling at each side of him.

He allows his hands to be placed back above his head and his legs to be parted by Rude’s knees, splaying his thighs open. Arranged in imitation of the position in which he was found, with the added bonus of his prominently displayed bulge. Rude bends down over him, one hand sits above Reno’s shoulder the other trails a finger up his sternum eliciting a shiver front the quietly panting man. He re-joins their lips a covetous hand runs back down Renos chest, groping at firm pectorals, pink nipples and well defined abdominals in its path. Swallowing up every whimper and moan he elicits.

The chime of the dockyard clock reminds Rude of the precariousness of their position.

“We need to go.” His voice is still rough with desire as he reluctantly pulls away. Reno looks so delectable, chest heaving and peaked nipples red from Rude’s none so tender attention. He adjusts the heavy erection in his trousers and looks away taking a deep breath. They really do need to leave. Neither of them has any idea if the terrorists signalled for any backup and HQ will be waiting for confirmation. He gently pulls Reno up into a seated position, mindful of sore shoulders, he chuckles at the disgusted glare directed towards him.

“You’re going to pay for this.” Reno growls. Rude glances down, there's a clear outline of an eager cock straining up against the inside of the black fabric, and smiles.

“Counting on it”

He crosses the room to retrieve a spare uniform from a crate, and Reno gets dressed in silence. The mood switches to all business as they exit the room and make their way out of the building.

“You didn’t save me any?” Rude ignores Reno’s grousing in favour of filling him in about the informants he has tied up.

“Yeah I remember Holden, little prick. He's still alive yeah?” Rude offers a slow nod, the smirk on his lips telling Reno all he needs to know. The malice in his husband's smile fills Reno's heart with warm fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think, all comments are extremely loved. 
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr @ phantomrosewrites :D


End file.
